<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер удался by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021), ZloyEzik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429664">Вечер удался</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021'>WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZloyEzik/pseuds/ZloyEzik'>ZloyEzik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Rimming, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZloyEzik/pseuds/ZloyEzik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что нужно уставшему и продрогшему человеку холодным осенним вечером? Теплый дом, вкусная еда и совсем немного любви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечер удался</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ноябрь в этом году выдался на удивление холодный. Снега еще не было, но термометр каждый день показывал все ниже и ниже ноля. А ветры задували такие, что впору было носить с собой якорь, чтобы не унесло. Все бедолаги, вынужденно оказавшиеся на улице, старались поскорее добраться до теплых домов или хотя бы до опротивевших, но тоже теплых офисов.</p><p>Гэвин Рид, заебанный работой, уставший и продрогший до самых костей детектив полиции тридцати семи лет от роду, с трудом переставляя ноги, поднялся на крыльцо аккуратного двухэтажного дома и открыл дверь своим ключом. Они с Коннором — Коннор Аркей, отдел по борьбе с распространением наркотиков, приятно познакомиться, детектив — встречались всего несколько месяцев и пока не думали съезжаться, но Гэвин все равно ночевал в его доме большую часть недели, потому что от него было тупо ближе ехать на работу.</p><p>Несколько недель назад Коннор торжественно вручил ему комплект ключей и официально разрешил приезжать, когда захочет. Чем Рид бессовестно пользовался. Помимо прочих достоинств Коннор еще великолепно готовил, с удовольствием трахался и не выносил мозги по поводу работы, так что все чаще в качестве места ночлега Гэвин выбирал его дом, а не собственную промозглую квартиру.</p><p>Гэвин вошел в дверь, и на него дохнуло теплом нагретого дома и приятным запахом готовящейся еды. Коннор был мерзлявым, с вечно леденющими ладонями, и на отоплении он никогда не экономил. В такие дни как сегодня Гэвин этому факту весьма радовался.</p><p>— Это я! — крикнул он, снимая куртку и вешая ее на крючок.</p><p>— Я возле камина, — отозвался Коннор, — иди ко мне!</p><p>Значит, он еще и камин растопил. Приятно будет посидеть у огня вдвоем, слушая завывания ветра на улице. Гэвин улыбнулся, чувствуя, как отпускает груз дневных забот. Он прошел в гостиную, где, отгороженный диваном, располагался камин.</p><p>— Я решил запечь мясо с овощами, но оно еще не готово, — невидимый Коннор вещал откуда-то снизу, из-за дивана.</p><p>Рид пошел на голос, на ходу стягивая джемпер и расстегивая ремень на джинсах. Раз еда не готова, то можно быстро принять душ и немного согреться. Он обошел диван и едва не споткнулся на ровном месте, напоровшись взглядом на ноги Коннора, обтянутые белыми вязаными чулками. Одна нога поднялась в воздух и покачала стопой.</p><p>— Нравится? — спросила она. То есть, черт, Коннор, это Коннор спросил, нравится ли ему.</p><p>Гэвин гулко сглотнул, кивнул и поднял взгляд выше, ощущая, как отвисает против воли челюсть. К лицу и паху прилила кровь, зажигая его невидимым огнем. Чулки заканчивались на середине бедра, плечи и грудь обхватывали ремни кожаной портупеи, и больше на Конноре, который лениво гладил свой член, лежа на ковре перед камином, не было ничего.</p><p>— Что за праздник? — охрипшим голосом спросил Гэвин, лаская взглядом открывшуюся ему картину и ощущая, что готов кончить от одного этого зрелища.</p><p>Коннор был идеальным. Выточенным из мрамора божеством со светлой гладкой кожей, широкими плечами и узкой талией. А его ноги были Гэвиновым наваждением. Длинные, стройные, с сухими мышцами, круглыми коленками, изящными лодыжками, узкими ступнями и аккуратными пальчиками, невероятно прекрасные ноги.</p><p>Гэвин пока так и не набрался смелости признаться Коннору в своем маленьком фетише и мечтал о чем-нибудь вот таком втайне. Чтобы акцент был на его ногах, чтобы любоваться ими откровенно, гладить, целовать, облизать каждый пальчик, сделать Коннору массаж ног. Может быть даже попросить, чтобы Коннор подрочил ему ступнями. Но было страшно не встретить понимания, напороться на насмешку или осуждение. Они все-таки были не так и давно вместе. Поэтому, вдруг обнаружив Коннора одетым вот так, Гэвин растерялся.</p><p>— Мне просто захотелось. Ты против? — Коннор снова покачал ногой, позволяя отблескам огня от камина подчеркивать рельеф мышц под обманчивой мягкостью чулка.</p><p>Гэвин помотал головой. Разве он мог быть против? У него никогда не было желания надеть на партнера капроновые чулки, подобное его не привлекало, но этими вязаными Коннор поразил его в самое сердце. Плотной вязки, с ненавязчивым орнаментом, с широкой резинкой поверху. Какого черта они смотрятся на Конноре так хорошо? Почему Коннор не выглядит смешным или нелепым, как выглядел бы, он уверен, сам Гэвин, натяни он такие чулки на свои ноги? И его волосатость тут ни при чем. Коннор был чертовым совершенством, вот ответ, и он откуда-то узнал о тайне Гэвина, и Гэвин готов был ему поклоняться.</p><p>Портупея добавляла перчинки. Узкие коричневые ремни плотно прилегали к коже. От движений Коннора ремни на груди задевали соски, кожа уже немного покраснела, а сами соски задорно торчали. Гэвин облизнулся. И не выдержал, снова перевел взгляд ниже, на ноги Коннора. Рухнул перед ним на колени, не дожидаясь приглашения, и тот раздвинул ноги, позволяя любоваться собой.</p><p>— Не трогай себя, — приказал Коннор и прижал стопой каменный стояк Гэвина.</p><p>Гэвин едва не взвыл. Он и не заметил как сильно возбудился. Прижатый ногой, член пульсировал и весьма настойчиво требовал внимания. Но Гэвин только кивнул. Не трогать, так не трогать. Особенно, если Коннор продолжит так сладко давить на член своей ногой.</p><p>— Как захочешь, Коннор, — прохрипел он, подаваясь вперед.</p><p>Обхватил вторую ногу Коннора за лодыжку, потянул на себя, поднимая ступню к своему лицу. Прижался щекой, скользнул ладонью по икре, положил вторую ладонь на другую ногу Коннора, погладил. Коннор расслабленно откинулся на спину, обхватил свой член кулаком, задвигал вверх вниз неторопливо и плавно. Лениво. Поскрипывала тихо кожа портупеи, слегка потрескивали дрова в камине, огонь порождал причудливые тени и блики, Коннор как будто сам мягко светился изнутри.</p><p>«Чертово гребаное совершенство», — думал Гэвин, разминая Коннору икры. Чулки были, наверное, из натуральной шерсти, слегка колкие даже для его огрубевших от оружия ладоней, и Гэвин плавился, представляя, какая, должно быть, уже покрасневшая кожа у Коннора под ними. Коннор был везде гладким, как фарфор, тонкокожим и очень чувствительным. Гэвина прошило сладостной судорогой от таких мыслей, и Коннор, как будто почувствовав это, чуть сильнее прижал ногу к его паху и двинул вверх и вниз. Гэвин всхлипнул, зажмурился, тут же снова открыл глаза. Он не мог пропустить ни секунды этого представления.</p><p>Прижался губами к пятке, потом повыше, еще выше. Коннор рефлекторно поджал пальцы сразу на обеих ногах. Гэвин выдохнул открытым ртом ему в центр стопы, когда пальцы второй ноги приятно сдавили головку члена. Поцеловал каждый пальчик той ноги, что была в его плену. Небо, как же это было восхитительно. Коннор не то хныкнул, не то хихикнул в ответ на незамысловатую ласку, и Гэвин шало улыбнулся, потираясь носом и щекой о косточку на лодыжке.</p><p>Коннор, кажется, не ставил целью ни кончить самому, ни дать кончить Гэвину, двигал кулаком по-прежнему лениво, изредка прижимая член Гэвина ступней. Гэвин, в общем, не был против. Он подвинулся поближе, погладил круглые Конноровы коленки, помял подколенные впадины. Закинул одну ногу себе на плечо, облапил крепкое бедро и со стоном запустил пальцы под резинку чулка, слегка приспуская его.</p><p>Коснулся губами горячего рельефного следа от резинки на внутренней стороне бедра. Коннор ахнул и легко стукнул его пяткой по спине, когда он прикусил покрасневшую, сверхчувствительную, раздразненную шерстью чулка кожу зубами. Гэвин зализал укус, приспустил чулок еще немного и снова поцеловал, и еще раз. Коннор вздрагивал и мягко ударял его пяткой, но не возмущался, не требовал прекратить, и Гэвин чувствовал себя все более пьяным. Второй рукой поглаживал, разминал, трогал другую ногу, никак не мог прекратить.</p><p>В голове плавал вязкий туман возбуждения, на периферии зрения все было покрыто расплывчатым полумраком, и только Коннор, расцвеченный отблесками пламени, с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках, был невероятно ярким и четким. Гэвин добрался до его коленки, едва не трясясь от вожделения, оголил ее, исцеловал, лизнул и тут же укусил сбоку. Коннор вскрикнул, дернулся, проехав спиной по ковру и упершись задом в колени Гэвина. Сильно надавил стопой на его член, и Гэвин, к стыду своему, кончил в трусы, судорожно хватая открытым ртом воздух и зажмурившись до цветных искр. Оргазм прошил его от макушки до пят, такой мучительно-сильный, что на мгновение показалось, будто тело никогда не перестанет содрогаться от сладких спазмов. Гэвина это даже не испугало.</p><p>Он еще пытался отдышаться, по-прежнему удерживая одну ногу Коннора своей рукой и прижимая ладонь к подъему стопы второй, когда Коннор мягко рассмеялся и заявил:</p><p>— Так и знал, что ты тайком дрочишь на мои ноги.</p><p>Гэвин вгляделся в его лицо с тревогой, но не увидел ни осуждения, ни недовольства. Коннор выглядел довольным, даже самодовольным, и Гэвин снова прижмурился, уже успокоенным, удовлетворенным, дорвавшимся, и потерся колючей щекой о гладкую кожу.</p><p>— Грех на такие ноги не дрочить, — признался он под недовольное шипение Коннора.</p><p>Коннор сел, обхватывая его ногами за талию, все еще возбужденный, и закинул руки ему на шею. Член мазнул по животу Гэвина влажной от смазки головкой, отозвавшись внутри приятной дрожью. Коннор перехватил его руку, когда он потянулся приласкать его, и положил себе на бедро.</p><p>— Сказал бы раньше, не пришлось бы делать это тайком. А раз так, то будешь отрабатывать, — и пояснил на вопросительное хмыканье: — Я там еще джакузи приготовил, сейчас мы пойдем в ванную, и я тебя выебу. И буду делать это медленно и лениво до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь молить о пощаде.</p><p>— Как будто я могу быть против, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин и потерся носом о нос Коннора, — отнести тебя на руках, сокровище мое?</p><p>— Сам дойду, — фыркнул Коннор, — ты, главное, свою задницу дотащи дотуда.</p><p>Предупреждение, разумеется, оказалось не лишним. Ноги с трудом держали, до ванной Гэвин в итоге ковылял, опираясь на Коннора, и ржал над собственным бессилием. Но и оргазм, полученный давно желанным способом, был охуительным, так что ничего удивительного, что тело ощущалось словно чужим, настолько ему было хорошо.</p><p>Коннор в ответ утверждал, что если бы он решил отложить представление до субботы, как изначально планировал, то Гэвин бы, пожалуй, и вовсе скончался, не выдержав обрушившегося на него наслаждения. К счастью, они уже дошли, и Гэвину стало необязательно возмущаться тем, что Коннор планировал отсрочить подобное великолепие, и окончательно признаться в том, как он зависим от его ног.</p><p>Как оказалось, Коннор не включил вентиляцию. Маленькое помещение как следует прогрелось, и их окутало влажным теплом, стоило только войти. Вода в джакузи была не очень горячая — однажды они совершили подобную ошибку, едва выползли после оргазма в кипятке и больше в сильно-горячей воде не трахались.</p><p>Гэвин запустил вытяжку на минимальном режиме, развернулся снова к Коннору и попал в его объятия. Коннор прижал его так крепко, что ремни портупеи врезались и в его кожу, и поцеловал — медленно, глубоко, вылизывая рот и посылая мурашки удовольствия по телу. Гэвин с энтузиазмом ответил, и несколько минут они просто лизались, причмокивая и вздыхая. Коннор приспустил его джинсы, мял и гладил задницу, Гэвин запустил пальцы ему в волосы, взлохмачивая и путая их окончательно. Он снова возбуждался, а так и не кончивший Коннор потирался эрегированным членом об его бедро.</p><p>Он же и отстранился первым, присел на бортик булькающего пузырьками джакузи и вытянул все еще обтянутую чулком ногу вперед.</p><p>— Разденешь меня до конца? — довольно облизываясь, спросил он.</p><p>— Еще бы, — выдохнул Гэвин.</p><p>Пальцы у него немного тряслись, пока он расстегивал и снимал портупею, прежде чем перейти к основному предмету одежды. Коннор наблюдал за ним почти черными от возбуждения глазами. Опускаясь перед ним на колени и медленно стягивая с его ноги белый чулок, Гэвин думал, что непременно попросит его надеть их еще. Он поцеловал упругое бедро, круглое колено, острую косточку на лодыжке. Кожа под чулками у Коннора и впрямь покраснела и воспалилась. Стянув до конца второй чулок, сползший почти до пятки, и поцеловав еще подъем второй стопы, Гэвин с оттяжкой провел снизу вверх и обратно короткими ногтями сначала по одной, а потом по другой ноге. Коннор застонал, прикрыв глаза, и весь покрылся мурашками.</p><p>— Надо было брать акриловые, шерстяные колючие, — со вздохом заключил он.</p><p>Гэвин хохотнул и еще почесал ему ноги.</p><p>— Я не против расширения коллекции, если ты будешь регулярно встречать меня в таком виде.</p><p>— Замётано, — подмигнул Коннор, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать еще раз, и первым полез в джакузи, оставляя Гэвина самого разбираться с болтающимися на коленях джинсами и липкими от спермы трусами.</p><p>Гэвин куснул его за соблазнительно выставленную жопку, получил брызги воды в лицо, разделся до конца, аккуратно сложил белые чулочки — колючие или нет, а еще пригодятся. Коннор уже успел разлечься в чаше джакузи, Гэвин залез к нему, справедливо полагая, что его место — на ногах у Коннора. Коннор приятно притерся твердым членом между ягодиц, обхватил руками за талию, и Гэвин довольно поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее — если Коннор сказал «медленно», значит, это действительно быстро не будет.</p><p>Коннор дождался, пока он успокоится, потискал за бока, погладил живот и грудь. Сжал соски, потер, смял, перекатывая между пальцами. Гэвин жмурился и неглубоко дышал открытым ртом, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, и мял Конноровы бедра под собой. Коннор согнул ноги в коленях, разводя ноги Гэвина шире и давая лапать себя за коленки. Струйки воды с пузырьками теперь прицельно били по промежности, нежно стимулируя анус и яйца. Он уже хотел уложить отяжелевшую голову Коннору на плечо, чтобы расслабиться и получать удовольствие, но Коннор перехватил его за подбородок, развернул лицо к себе, приблизившись для поцелуя. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, и — ничего не произошло.</p><p>Он открыл глаза снова и обнаружил лицо Коннора почти вплотную к своему. Между их губами была едва ли пара миллиметров, Гэвин потянулся, чтобы самому поцеловать, но Коннор чуть отстранился, фиксируя его голову сильными пальцами. Гэвин фыркнул и облизнулся. Коннор усмехнулся в ответ, снова сокращая расстояние, и коротко лизнул в губы. Гэвин быстро, пока Коннор снова не отпрянул, высунул язык и успел лизнуть Коннора в кончик его языка. Зрачки у Коннора резко расширились, ноздри хищно раздулись, он впился жадным мокрым поцелуем в губы Гэвина. Тот довольно застонал, добившись своего, и Коннор улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй.</p><p>Целоваться Коннор обожал, делал это красиво и со вкусом, а Гэвин обожал смотреть на его лицо в это время. Оно тогда становилось каким-то волшебным, неземным. Хотя Гэвин бы скорее откусил себе язык, чем сказал об этом вслух. Вот и сейчас, маленькие хмурые морщинки разгладились, лицо посветлело, сладкие манящие губы растянулись в улыбке, веки чуть подрагивали, заставляя тени от ресниц танцевать на нежной коже. Гэвин заурчал, снова закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь уже самим поцелуем.</p><p>После Коннор сам уложил его на свое плечо. Просунул между их телами руку, погладил пальцем сжатый анус Гэвина. Мышцы от горячей воды расслабились и легко расступились, пропуская его внутрь. Коннор потер изнутри одним пальцем, добавил второй, почти не встречая сопротивления. Гэвин завздыхал, не находя в себе силы выражать восторг вслух, и притерся задом поплотнее к члену Коннора, пытаясь без слов показать, что он и так уже готов.</p><p>Коннор хмыкнул, коротко поцеловал в плечо и заменил пальцы членом. Толкнулся головкой внутрь, приятно растягивая мышцы, и тут же вынул. Снова толкнулся и снова вышел. И еще раз.</p><p>— Да ладно, — протянул Гэвин, не открывая глаз. Попытался сам надеться на его член, но Коннор не дал.</p><p>— Я же сказал, Гэвин, медленно и лениво, — мурлыкнул Коннор над ухом и принялся целовать его шею, продолжая вставлять член на пару сантиметров и вытаскивать обратно. — На полшишечки.</p><p>От неожиданности Гэвин прыснул и заржал, Коннор рассмеялся тоже и вдруг вставил сразу наполовину. Гэвин охнул, сжался и застонал от удовольствия. Коннор двинулся внутри, снова вытащил. И снова вставил только головку.</p><p>— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том мексиканце, Пересе, — как ни в чем не бывало начал он, — мы еще никак не могли понять, как он проворачивает свои схемы…</p><p>— О господи, нет, не смей, Коннор, — дернулся было Гэвин, — ты не посмеешь рассказывать о своих дилерах пока трахаешь меня.</p><p>— Почему нет? — притворно удивился тот. — Я никуда не тороплюсь, и ты тоже.</p><p>Коннор красноречиво двинул бедрами, удачно задевая кончиком члена набухшую простату, снова подался назад, и Гэвин понял, что конкретно влип. Коннор и впрямь намеревался мучить его по полной программе.</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, — простонал он, — гребаный извращенец.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже нравишься, детка. Так вот…</p><p>И Коннор принялся обстоятельно и неторопливо, так же как сейчас трахал Гэвина, рассказывать о ебучем Пересе, его родной тетке, его троюродном племяннике, муже его кузины и прочих весьма многочисленных родственниках ушлого наркоторговца, организовавшего удачливую и почти неуловимую банду. По крайней мере, бывшую таковой, пока за это дело не взялся Коннор. И не раскрыл всю схему с присущими ему профессионализмом и дотошностью. Гэвин качался на волнах томительного, плавно нарастающего удовольствия и пытался не потерять нить рассказа.</p><p>К тому времени, как Коннор закончил рассказывать, он успел почти дойти до предела, несмотря на то, что тот умело оттягивал момент кульминации. Но кончить ему Коннор все равно не дал, пережав основание члена и больно ущипнув за бедро. Гэвин разочарованно пошипел, даже не подумав попытаться самому себя коснуться и догнать ускользнувшую разрядку. Вслух он мог возмущаться сколько угодно, но на самом деле получал от всего происходящего настоящее, ничем не замутненное удовольствие. Да и ладони так удобно лежали на коленях Коннора, что не хотелось никуда их убирать.</p><p>— Ну, а как прошел твой день? — спросил Коннор, закончив свой рассказ, и издевательски хихикнул в ответ на полный мучения стон Гэвина.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься, да?</p><p>— Если только немного, — Коннор потерся о его затылок носом и лизнул за ухом, снова начиная медленно покачивать бедрами.</p><p>— Ну, ты сам напросился, — пробубнил Гэвин себе под нос.</p><p>И, под равномерное движение члена в своей заднице, срываясь на стоны и прерывистые вздохи, стал рассказывать об их участковой бабульке, миссис Горовиц, которая как раз заходила сегодня. Она исправно приходила каждую неделю, одержимая мыслью о том, что ее соседи подвержены страсти убивать и расчленять друг друга с особой жестокостью. Патруль миссис Горовиц никогда не вызывала, предпочитая сразу писать заявление, и питала странную, ничем не объяснимую, симпатию к Гэвину. Которому и приходилось с ней сначала разговаривать, а потом ехать и осматривать ее дом в десятитысячный раз. Квартир в доме было много, соседи менялись достаточно часто, и миссис Горовиц никогда не повторялась.</p><p>— Но кексы она приносит охуенные, — мечтательно дополнил свой рассказ Гэвин. — Может она туда травку добавляет, как думаешь?</p><p>— Вполне возможно, — задумчиво согласился Коннор, нежно покусывая и вылизывая его шею и плечи и пощипывая твердые соски. — Хочешь, я зайду к тебе как-нибудь, очарую ее и избавлю тебя от ее внимания?</p><p>Гэвин даже на мгновение позабыл, что его прямо сейчас мучительно-медленно имеют в зад. Кексы кексами, но бабулька и впрямь его основательно задолбала.</p><p>— Мы тебя на руках носить будем, если у тебя получится. Мы уже всё перепробовали.</p><p>— Тогда договорились, — Коннор скрепил договор, засадив Гэвину по самые яйца, так что вода в джакузи опасно качнулась почти до края, и вырвав у него пошлый, довольный стон.</p><p>Коннор, наконец, начал двигаться глубоко и сильно, хотя все еще слишком неторопливо. Вода вокруг них заколыхалась, плескаясь через край. В теплой воде тело Гэвина давно расслабилось, разогретый и разработанный анус податливо принимал член Коннора. Гэвин потихоньку стал задыхаться, чувствуя, как пульсирует перевозбужденный член.</p><p>Он сам весь пульсировал от удовольствия. Коннор сжал его сосок между пальцев, обхватил член кулаком и укусил в шею, в то время как его член длинно и сладко проехался по набухшей простате Гэвина. Это оказалось так охуенно вовремя, что оргазм накатил мгновенно. Гэвин, прогнувшись в пояснице, задрожал в предвкушении близкой разрядки. И все оборвалось, когда Коннор ловко пережал основание его члена, не дав кончить, — снова! Гэвин распахнул глаза и взвыл, выгнувшись крутой дугой — ведь так близко было!</p><p>Коннор продолжил размеренно двигаться в нем. Гэвин готов был взорваться от неудовлетворенного желания и мечтал только о том, чтобы, наконец, кончить. А этому мистеру идеальность хоть бы хны. Ласкал его соски, мял и щипал грудь и бока, пока его толстый член двигался в заднице Гэвина в издевательски-медленном темпе. Гэвин не выдержал, сорвался, взмолился, захлебываясь накатывающим и не находящим выхода удовольствием.</p><p>— Коннор-Коннор-Коннор! — зачастил, моля о снисхождении.</p><p>Его вышвырнуло куда-то в другую реальность, он парил в невесомости, сзади двигался Коннор, анус приятно распирало его членом, в такт толчкам плескалась вокруг них вода. И больше в целом мире не существовало ничего. Гэвина выкрутило мучительным сухим оргазмом, который не принес облегчения, а только растянул сладкую пытку.</p><p>Коннор вышел почти полностью, задвигался совсем мелко и часто, не затрагивая болезненную после оргазма простату, заново разжигая огонь внутри него. Член ныл и подергивался от избытка прилившей крови, зафиксированный плотным кольцом пальцев Коннора, но Гэвин этого все равно уже не видел и почти не ощущал, плавая в чувственном мареве. Он скулил, вздыхал, стонал и вскрикивал. Подмахивал тяжело дышащему Коннору и просил-просил-просил.</p><p>— Еще, Коннор, еще, пожалуйста, Коннор, дай мне кончить, прошу тебя, Конно-о-о-ор, — он взвыл на одной ноте, когда Коннор вошел в него до конца одним плавным движением.</p><p>Задвигался быстро, мощно вбиваясь в зад Гэвина и двигая кулаком по исстрадавшемуся без внимания его члену.</p><p>Оргазм снес его сокрушительной волной, смел и унес в нирвану. Кажется, Гэвин даже на несколько мгновений отключился совсем и пришел в себя по-прежнему в объятиях Коннора, но уже без его члена в заднице. Коннор успел отключить циркуляцию воды и мягко растирал тело Гэвина мочалкой. Вода вокруг постепенно успокаивалась и доставала теперь почему-то только до живота.</p><p>— Полванны расплескали, — проурчал Коннор ему на ухо, продолжая бережно водить мочалкой по его телу, совершенно довольный и собой, и своей выходкой, и даже тем, что они разлили целое море на полу.</p><p>Гэвин не мог сказать, доволен ли он — в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, тело ощущалось сделанным из ваты, и в нем воцарилась блаженная посторгазменная легкость. Гэвин лениво глянул за бортик джакузи. Никакого моря там, конечно, не было, все уже ушло в слив.</p><p>— Ты, мать твою, чуть душу из меня не вытрахал, — Гэвин глупо улыбнулся, снова откидываясь Коннору на грудь, и Коннор, скотина такая, заржал над ухом, прежде чем повернуть его к себе лицом и поцеловать.</p><p>— Обращайся в любой момент, детка, — предложил он, со вкусом вылизав рот Гэвина.</p><p>— Непременно, — не остался в долгу Гэвин и все-таки мстительно цапнул его зубами за губу.</p><p>Коннор задумчиво облизнулся, скользнув языком по укушенному месту, потрогал кончиком языка припухшую кожу и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как с кухни донесся сигнал духовки. Коннор моргнул и произнес явно не то, что хотел.</p><p>— Ужин готов. Можешь не торопиться, все равно слишком горячее.</p><p>Гэвин покивал, потянулся, отобрал у Коннора мочалку, принимаясь растирать его в ответ. Еще некоторое время они намывали друг друга, по очереди отбирая мочалку, целуясь и лапая за интересные места. Потом Коннор все-таки включил душ, сполоснулся и ушел на кухню — проверить очередной кулинарный шедевр. По крайней мере, вид у него был именно такой.</p><p>Гэвин не стал долго задерживаться. Он уже достаточно согрелся. На этой мысли Гэвин блаженно прижмурился и потянулся. Все-таки Коннор был охуенным, и Гэвин, конечно, старался ему соответствовать. Вроде получалось хорошо.</p><p>На кухне Коннор уже накрыл на стол и раскладывал мясо по тарелкам. Гэвин вдохнул сногсшибательный аромат полной грудью, пока протискивался мимо к винному шкафу. Коннор толкнул его задницей в бедро, потому что места было предостаточно и вовсе не обязательно было об него обтираться. Гэвин хмыкнул и пожал плечами, даже не подумав обидеться. Он достал бутылку красного вина и пару бокалов, разлил и успел пригубить, пока Коннор ставил на стол тарелки.</p><p>Они оба предпочитали молчать во время еды, так что ужин проходил в тишине по большей части. Разве что Гэвин похвалил кулинарный талант Коннора в миллионный раз, на что тот закатил глаза, улыбаясь уголками губ, и потребовал налить ему еще вина. Гэвин знал, что Коннору все равно приятны его комплименты, и никогда не забывал лишний раз его похвалить.</p><p>Когда тарелки опустели, они вдвоем сгрузили посуду в раковину. Мыть ее предстояло Гэвину, он сам выторговал себе эту обязанность, раз уж Коннор заботился об остальном. Но пока что хотелось немного посидеть. Гэвин вернулся на свое место, лениво откинулся на спинку стула, неспешно потягивая вино.</p><p>— Удачный вечер вышел, как считаешь? — спросил Коннор.</p><p>Он встал рядом с Гэвином, уперся в стол ягодицами и руками. Вид у него был весьма шкодный.</p><p>— Ну да, мясо удалось, таяло на языке. И даже обошлось без брокколи в этот раз, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Ты так часто хвалишь мою еду, что я начинаю думать, что ты со мной только ради того, чтобы пожрать, — Коннор театрально вздохнул, слегка задрал футболку и погладил себя по животу кончиками пальцев.</p><p>Гэвин хмыкнул, поднялся со стула, втерся между его слегка раздвинутых ног и легко погладил по бедрам.</p><p>— Еще ради твоих ног, — он подхватил Коннора под задницу и посадил на стол.</p><p>— Ах, ну да, — Коннор смешно наморщил нос и скрестил лодыжки за спиной у Гэвина, притягивая его вплотную к себе, — мои ноги, как я мог забыть.</p><p>В глазах у него плясали черти. Гэвин положил ладони ему на поясницу, огладил одной рукой спину, а вторую запустил под резинку штанов, приспуская их. Погладил пальцем ложбинку между ягодиц. Коннор прогнулся и мягко вздохнул.</p><p>— Не сходится, Гэвин.</p><p>— Нет?</p><p>— Когда мы начали встречаться, ты еще не знал, как я готовлю. И ноги мои под брюками не мог рассмотреть.</p><p>Коннор уперся руками в стол, приподнимаясь и помогая Гэвину стянуть с себя штаны, и сам стянул с себя футболку. Гэвин подхватил со стола забытый бокал с вином, глотнул и нахмурился.</p><p>— Как же я так проебался, — проворчал, покачивая головой и поглаживая плоский живот Коннора.</p><p>— Облажался по полной программе, — поджав губы, подтвердил Коннор. И засмеялся.</p><p>Гэвин засмеялся тоже, качнулся вперед, целуя его в смеющийся рот. Коннор довольно прикрыл глаза и обнял за шею. Не прерывая поцелуй, Гэвин стянул с себя штаны, дергая ногами, скинул на пол и отбросил в сторону пинком. Член уже стоял и просил свободы, и теперь бодро дернулся, шлепнув по животу. Коннор часто дышал, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову. У него тоже стояло. Гэвин провел ладонью по его члену, мошонке, надавил на анус. С удивлением обнаружил, что он скользкий и податливый.</p><p>— Бля, Кон, ты что, готовился уже? — спросил, протолкнув сразу два пальца внутрь и поглаживая его изнутри.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не сможешь удержаться там, возле камина, — Коннор томно выдохнул и закусил губу.</p><p>— Ты же сказал, не трогать себя… черт, Кон, я…</p><p>— Да, я уже понял, что ты очень послушный мальчик, — хохотнул Коннор.</p><p>И всхлипнул, когда Гэвин, согнувшись почти пополам, заменил пальцы в его заднице на язык. Коннор был чистым и пах чем-то приятным и ненавязчивым. От того, что он готовил себя для Гэвина, кружилась голова. Гэвин вылизал его дырку, легко толкаясь языком внутрь, чтобы не слизывать смазку, и рассыпаясь на части от пошлых звуков, которые издавал Коннор. Смачно лизнул мошонку и член. Выпрямился и толкнулся своим членом в мягкую, горячую тесноту. Коннор сжал его в себе, сдавил коленями бока.</p><p>— Очень послушный… и старательный… ах-ха, — задыхающийся Коннор притянул его к себе.</p><p>Грудь у него ходила ходуном, на скулах проступили пятна румянца, глаза помутнели от похоти, Гэвин обхватил его лицо ладонями, жадно поцеловал сладкий горячечный рот.</p><p>— А ты такой чувствительный, — Гэвин двинул бедрами, вбиваясь членом в жаркое тугое нутро до конца, погладил вздрагивающий живот, бока, провел ладонями по спине.</p><p>Коннор промычал что-то утвердительное, немного ослабил хватку своих охуенных ног на его боках, позволяя Гэвину наконец двигаться, как хотелось. Резко, размашисто, входя до упора, до звонких шлепков кожи о кожу. Немного отыгрываясь за предыдущие два душераздирающе неторопливых раза. Гэвин почти сразу взмок, во рту пересохло. Он подхватил со стола забытый бокал с вином, глотнул, чтобы смочить глотку, не переставая двигать бедрами.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу, — Коннор потянулся вперед, и Гэвин поперхнулся от жадности, с которой он смотрел.</p><p>Вино пролилось тонкой струйкой на подбородок, в голову стукнула дурацкая идея. Гэвин отвел руку с бокалом от Коннора, набрал вина в рот и только тогда повернулся к нему, вопросительно приподняв брови. Коннор широко открыл глаза, зрачки разъехались, почти закрыв радужку, и он кивнул, приоткрывая рот.</p><p>Гэвин медленно прильнул к нему, позволил вину течь изо рта в рот. Коннор смотрел ему в глаза черными от страсти глазами. От зашкаливающей интимности момента вниз по позвоночнику скатилась волной крупная дрожь, сердце сбилось с ритма и тяжело бухнуло в груди. Коннор глотнул, немного вина пролилось, потекло по его груди. Гэвин проглотил остаток и глухо выругался.</p><p>Теперь Коннор выглядел, как воплощенный демон разврата. Он поймал пальцем щекотную струйку, стер вверх, размазал вокруг соска и облизнул палец медленным и пошлым движением. У Гэвина перехватило дыхание. Он несколько раз двинул членом внутри Коннора, но едва ли осознал это.</p><p>Как будто находясь в трансе, он поднял бокал и пролил еще немного вина на грудь Коннора. Красные струйки побежали по бледной коже. Коннор вздрогнул, низко застонав, сжал Гэвина в себе, чуть выгнулся. Гэвин склонился над ним, слизывая вино с ключиц, с твердых сосков, вылизывая его языком. Замер на мгновение, проследив путь сбежавших вниз струек. Они налились в пупок, как в бокал, и притягивали взгляд своей недоступностью. Гэвин не мог осушить этот сосуд, не выходя из Коннора, и не мог оставить его вот так.</p><p>— Кон, — простонал он, — я хочу, хочу выпить…</p><p>Коннор проследил его взгляд, непонятно выдохнул, сам двинулся на члене вперед и назад, коснулся его лица ладонью, заставляя посмотреть на себя.</p><p>— Возьми, — голос у него подрагивал, — возьми коктейльную трубочку.</p><p>Они молча пялились друг на друга несколько мгновений, прежде чем Коннор демонически захохотал, сотрясаясь всем телом, едва не расплескивая вино из пупка, внезапно ставшего идефиксом Гэвина. Гэвин судорожно втянул воздух, когда от смеха Коннор сжал его член в себе почти до боли и застонал, все еще давясь смехом. Возбуждение шарахнуло по голове с новой силой, так что в глазах на мгновение потемнело.</p><p>— Коннор, блядь, придурок! — выругался он, хватая его за бедра и насаживая на себя с новой силой, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление сокращающихся мышц.</p><p>В животе взорвался огненный шар, оргазм накатил в несколько быстрых, мощных движений, и Гэвин кончил глубоко внутри задыхающегося от смеха и стонов, туго сжимающего его член Коннора. Толком не отойдя от оргазма, Гэвин вытащил член из влажно хлюпнувшего ануса Коннора, наклонился и все-таки выпил, вылизал вино из его пупка, ткнувшись в ямку кончиком языка. Наделся ртом на его член, заглатывая сразу до корня и утыкаясь носом в гладкий безволосый лобок. Коннор, мерзавец, перестал смеяться, наконец, и только гортанно стонал и вздрагивал животом, вцепившись сильными пальцами ему в волосы.</p><p>Сосал Гэвин с энтузиазмом, дурея от доставшихся ему сейчас переживаний и еще не вполне отдышавшись. Одной рукой не столько держал, сколько держался сам за бедро Коннора, второй рукой тискал его яйца. Если бы не три сегодняшних сокрушительных оргазма, он бы, наверное, возбудился снова только от толстого члена Коннора в своем рту, от того как шелковая горячая головка скользит по языку, от того, как приятно лежат в ладони тяжелые поджавшиеся яйца.</p><p>Гэвин почувствовал пульсацию наступающего оргазма, член дернулся во рту. Гэвин  пропустил его глубоко в горло, сглотнул, почти чувствуя, как головка достает до кадыка. Коннор прижал его голову к себе, не давая отстраниться, но он и не пытался. Закрыл глаза, максимально расслабил глотку, покорно принимая терпкую вязкую сперму, сглатывая, едва не теряя сознание от своеобразного кайфа.</p><p>Коннор отпустил его, и Гэвин выпрямился, с трудом удерживая себя вертикально, утер рот ладонью. Сердце заполошно колотилось в груди, ноги подкашивались, тело стало слабым и безвольным. Коннор, весь мокрый, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, выглядел едва ли лучше. Он шало улыбнулся Гэвину, притягивая к себе за шею, Гэвин отзеркалил улыбку, обнял его за талию, укладывая тяжелую голову ему на плечо. Коннор прижал ее своей, потерся щекой об макушку.</p><p>— Вечер удался, — сквозь душераздирающий зевок согласился Гэвин.</p><p>Коннор фыркнул и пощекотал его бока.</p><p>— Но посуду помыть все равно придется.</p><p>И заржал. Говнюк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>